Star Trek: Dominus of Vicis
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: This is a crossover of Doctor Who and Star Trek: TNG. I do need help with it I admit. And I can't write a very good summary but please read.


"**Star Trek: Dominus of Vicis"  
CHAPTER ONE**

****Will Riker was in the family quarters of his family. He was recording a journal on his dreams. It was only his and his wife Deanna's quarters. Deanna at that moment was in Sickbay getting a scan on her annual exam. Beverly smiled as she looked at the reading.

"Deanna, you might want to call down Commander Riker." Beverly said.

Deanna tapped her COM Badge.

"Troi to Riker." Deanna said.

"What is it, Deanna?" Will asked after pausing the recording.

"Can you come down to Sickbay?" Deanna asked.

"Sure I'll be right there. Riker out." Will said and ran out and to the Turbo lift.

"Sickbay."

Soon Will walked into Sickbay noticing the smile that Beverly was giving him and Deanna.

"Emzade?" Will asked Deanna.

Deanna smiled at Will.

"I have news…it seems Deanna is pregnant." Beverly said with a smile.

Will smiled and looked at Deanna in shock. Will was utterly exhausted. He hadn't slept in almost a month but had managed to hide it from his wife.

"Will, what's wrong?" Deanna asked.

"It's nothing, Deanna." Will said.

Beverly scanned Will while he was distracted.

"When did you sleep last, Commander?" Beverly asked looking at the readings.

"Twenty-eight days ago." Will answered in exhaustion.

"Lay down, Will." Beverly said.

Will laid down on a nearby biobed. Beverly gave Will a strong sedative. Will quickly fell asleep.

"I wish he'd said something sooner." Deanna said.

"He maybe asleep awhile at least until tomorrow morning." Beverly said.

Deanna nodded.

"He needs the sleep." Deanna said.

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

Will stirred and slowly sat up. Beverly got up from her desk and did a scan of Will. Beverly smiled.

"Feel better?" Beverly asked.

Will nodded.

"Yeah." Will said yawning as he stretched.

"Next time tell me or Deanna right away when you can't sleep." Beverly said.

"I will." Will said.

"Come see me the next couple of nights or I could give you a sedative in your quarters." Beverly said.

"Quarters, Doctor Crusher." Will said.

"No problem." Beverly said.

Will walked out and took a sonic shower and got dressed in a fresh uniform and went to the turbo lift.

"Bridge." Will said.

"Sorry, I'm late Captain." He said as he quickly walked to his chair.

"Number one, my ready room. Data, you have the bridge." Captain Picard said.

"Yes, sir." Will and Data said in unison standing.

Will and Captain Picard walked into the Captain's ready room Captain Picard sat at his desk.

"Sit." Captain Picard said.

Will took a deep breath and sat a crossed from Captain Picard and looked at Captain Picard.

"Will, what's going on?" Captain Picard asked.

Will pulled out an old pocket watch and looked at it a moment and then looked back at Captain Picard.

"A simple telepathic field causing a disruption with my sleep cycles; It should be rather simple to terminate the field's disruption and…whoa." Will said putting the watch down abruptly on the desk and stared at it a moment.

"Will…" Captain Picard started in shock.

"Yeah, Captain." Will said.

"What was that?" Captain Picard asked.

"I don't know…it was like I was someone else for a bit." Will said.

"Weird, huh?" He asked.

Captain Picard frowned a bit worried about Will.

"You sure you're fit for duty?" Captain Picard asked with concern.

"Well…since I hadn't slept in twenty-eight days before Doctor Crusher gave me that sedative I guess I should take leave for a couple days or so." Will admitted.

"You and Deanna never really had your honey-moon so why don't I give you two leave for a while…say a month at the least." Captain Picard said.

"I'd appreciate that, Captain, but we still need to get ready for the baby." Will said knowing this would have been the first Captain Picard was hearing of this.

"Baby?" Captain Picard asked curiously.

"Deanna and I found out yesterday that she's pregnant, sir." Will said.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure once the senior staff finds out about this that they'll take care of that for you." Captain Picard said.

"I can call a senior staff meeting so you can tell them yourself."

"Thank you, sir." Will said.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Commander Will Riker, Doctor Beverly Crusher, Geordie LaForge, Lieutenant Commander Data, Lieutenant Worf and Deanna Troi were all sitting in the briefing room Will and Deanna were sitting next to each other.

"I called this meeting on behave of a member of the senior staff." Captain Picard said.

"What's going on, Captain?" Geordie asked.

"Will?" Captain Picard prompted.

Will stood a hand over Deanna's.

"Deanna and I are having a baby." Will said.

Geordie smiled.

"That's great." Geordie said.

"I've given Will and Deanna leave for at least a month." Captain Picard said.

"He needs at least rest that long. If I hadn't sedated him last night he probably would have collapsed by now." Beverly said.

"You know there's a couple places on Earth that I've wanted to visit. Maybe I'll take advantage of this vacation and visit those places. That is if Deanna doesn't object to it." Will said.

"If it could help you sleep then we can go wherever you want." Deanna said.

**TWO DAYS LATER IN CARDIFF**

Will leaned on a railing watching a waterfall fountain. Never realizing he and Deanna stood on a lift and were being spied on.

"You know I think there's more then meets the eye here, Emzade." Will said.

"Like what?" Deanna asked.

The Torchwood security surveillance had been updated over the centuries and now had sound. Jack was spying on the two that had set off the proximity alarm.

"I've been having these dreams Deanna…" Will said offering her a sketch pad and turned it to the image of a man.

"In one he was my friend Captain Jack Harkness. He seemed particularly unusual in my dream he couldn't die. In my last I think I had realized he was around a hundred and seventy-six. But, I wasn't called Will in the dream or any of my dreams lately." Will said.

"Then what were you called?" Deanna asked curiously.

"If my memory serves…in my dreams…I'm called the Doctor." Will said.

Hearing this prompted Jack to bring down the lift where Will and Deanna were still standing. Deanna looked around. Will hugged Deanna protectively. Jack went and met the two when the lift landed.

"You…you're real…you're Captain Jack Harkness aren't you?" Will asked letting Deanna go.

"I am. And you are?" Jack asked.

"Commander William Thomas Riker. Everyone just calls me Will I'm with Star Fleet. I'm first officer of the Enterprise and this is my wife Deanna." Will said.

"And no flirting please, Jack."

Will had his fingers in his pockets. Jack smirked.

"You know me too well." Jack said. 

Deanna raised an eyebrow as she picked up what Jack was feeling.

"My wife if you didn't know, Jack is half Betazoid." Will said.

Jack smiled.

"Oh, well... Wait, you said wife?" Jack asked and he grinned.

"Congrats!"

"She is pregnant." Will said bringing out the watch he was playing with.

"Oh! Good job..." Jack started.

Then Jack then saw the watch and sighed. Will put it back with a sigh and hugged Deanna. Deanna hugged him back, trying to sort out the feelings in the room.

"You aren't alone are you?" Will asked suddenly.

Jack stared at him. Deanna watched him curiously.

"Do you sense it Emzade?" Will asked Deanna. 

Deanna nodded.

"He is hiding something in here." Deanna said.

"A lot actually this is Torchwood." Will said.

Jack nodded, sighing.

"Well..." Jack started. 

Deanna raised her eyebrow.

"A lover?" Deanna asked.

"More then one being." Will said heading to where Ianto and Grey were.

Deanna looked to Jack, then followed Will. She jumped back a bit when confronted with one of the last surviving Weevils that had not been let out yet. Will sighed.

"Stasis pods." Will said. 

"Have you thought of contacting Star Fleet, Jack?" Will asked.

Jack shook his head as he came in.

"It's too much of a risk moving Grey." Jack said. 

"Q, you watching me?" Will asked.

"Aw, I was having so much fun, though," a voice whined.

Jack looked around.

"Who's that?" Jack asked. 

Deanna groaned.

"Q." Will said looking at Jack.

"Come out."

Q then materialized with a sigh.

"You're worse than Picard," Q said and he pouted, then looked at Jack and grinned.

"Oh, hello, Forever Man."

"Name's Jack," Jack said.

"Captain Jack Harkness time agent." Will said his hands in his pockets again.

"I know, I know," Q said,

"But that's the title among the continuum. See, we have a running bet on how long he's going to last." He scrutinized Jack's face.

"Receding hairline, there, Jack." Q said. 

Jack instinctively felt his scalp. Deanna rolled her eyes.

"Give him a break." Deanna said.

"Not surprised, Captain Jack and I go way back." Will said.

Q looked over at Will.

"That's another thing, _Doctor_. You and I have business to take care of." Q said.

"Do we?" Will asked.

Q looked hurt.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten." Q said.

Q then remembered.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't opened the watch yet, sorry, please continue."

"This old thing?" Will asked pulling the watch out again.

Q crossed his arms.

"I was told not to interfere." Q said.

Will opened it and a yellow glow engulfed him. Q put his hands behind his back. Deanna looked confused as she felt respect from Q. Will looked at Q closing it.

"Welcome back, Doctor," Q said.

"Hello, Q. It's been awhile." Will said.

Q nodded.

"It has. I've kept an eye on your human self." Q said.

"Will..." Deanna started, almost asking.

"Yes, Deanna?" Will asked.

Will still looked exhausted.

"Think you can do me a favor Q?" Will asked.

Deanna watched him.

"You... You don't feel the same..." Deanna started.

"That's because he isn't exactly the same person anymore, keep up," Q said, then looked to Will.

"Yeah, what would that be?"

"The Stasis pods can you take them to the Enterprise for me?" Will asked.

"Not even the same species, Emzade."

Q looked at the pods, then nodded. He and the pods disappeared and reappeared, intact, on the Enterprise. Jack stared at the place where Ianto used to be, then looked at Will.

"Do you have my sonic, stethoscope or physic paper?" Will asked Jack curiously.

"What?" Will asked.

Jack frowned and shook his head as he left to get his Vortex Manipulator. Will went to the med bay and borrowed a stethoscope and offered it to Deanna.

"Listen to my chest." Will suggested.

Deanna looked at Will.

"Jack is very upset, Will... Doctor." Deanna said.

But Deanna took the stethoscope.

"One of the ones in stasis is his lover." Will said looking at Deanna.

Deanna nodded.

"That's what I felt." Deanna said as she listened to his chest.

Will watch as Deanna listened to his two hearts. Deanna fought down her shock and looked up at her husband. Will wondered of the TARDIS.

"Your mind is elsewhere," Deanna stated.

"Just thinking about the TARDIS." Will admitted.

"And that is?" Deanna asked.

"My ship. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space or as Susan called it the TARDIS." Will said.

"She's family?" Deanna asked.

"My grand-daughter." Will said.

"I am 1272 years old not counting my human years as Will." He said.

Deanna nodded.

"But you still love me?" Deanna asked. 

Will smiled and hugged her.

"Of course." Will said.

Deanna did the same feeling much more assured.

"I am exhausted still." Will said.

Deanna nodded.

"I'm sure we can find a place for you to lay down." Deanna said.

"Not fast enough my love." Will said.

Deanna looked at him, worried. Will collapsed.

"Jack! Q!" Deanna yelled.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
